Semiconductor devices in advanced fabrication technology have been researched and developed, leading to an aggressive scaling of standard cells and/or area scaling in the semiconductor devices. For example, metal pitch scaling is required in order to secure enough power and signal metal lines. However, it causes constraints on, for example, routing density or speed degradation, by a high parasitic resistance on the metal.